Have a Holly Jolly (Roger) Christmas
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Celebrating Christmas with a real, actual pirate is an unusual experience. Captain Swan holiday fluff, with Henry.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Have a Holly Jolly (Roger) Christmas, Part One

Author: Pinkcat 4569

Rating: G

Description: Celebrating Christmas with a real, actual pirate is an unusual experience

Characters/Pairing: Killian/Emma, Henry

Author's Note: This came to me when my CS Secret Santa asked me what my favoite holiday tropes were. I got to thinking about my fave Christmas things in general. I love baking cookies. This whole thing came just from that. Fluffy Christmas fun.

4378 words total, split into two parts

Have a Holly Jolly (Roger) Christmas, Part One

It was Christmas Eve morning in Storybrooke and Henry had a suggestion, "Let's make cookies."

Emma put down her mug of hot chocolate. "Sounds good to me. How about you Killian?"

He leaned back in the booth at Granny's. "Whatever the two of you wish," he said. "Biscuits are not really my thing," he said.

Henry spewed his hot chocolate. It was so weird when the pirate tried to use modern lingo. "They're called cookies and they're delicious."

Killian smiled. "I will not argue the point with you, lad. If you two wish to construct the sweet baked goods, go ahead. I'm afraid that I will not be able to share your enthusiasm."

"Oh really?" asked Emma. She looked at Henry and smirked. "You know, Granny makes an excellent rum raisin cookie."

The captain's eyebrow jumped up. "Does she?"

Emma bit her lip and smirked. "She does. However, she is notoriously protective of her recipes."

He set down his coffee mug. "That will not be a problem," he said, getting up

"No stealing," warned Henry, "it's Christmas."

Killian hovered over the boy. "That provides a trifle bit more of a challenge, Lad, but not to worry, I'm up for it."

They watched as Killian Jones worked his charm on the diner owner. It wasn't going the captain's way apparently, until Emma noticed Killian digging in his pocket. Shortly after, Granny was holding a sparkling gem. She smiled, nodded and went into the kitchen.

After a few minutes, she came back with a small card and handed it to the pirate.

He rejoined Emma and Henry, a smug grin in place. "See, no problem."

"You bought it?" asked Emma.

He shrugged. "I was tired of that tarnished stone anyway."

"It looked like a nice, plump, sparkling ruby to me," said the Savior.

"It matters not. We have the true treasure," he said, holding up the recipe card. "Now, shall we commence baking?"

Emma and Henry were chuckling. "Sure," said Emma. "We need to stop at the store first."

Emma was busy picking up the cookie necessities: sugar, flour, butter, colored sugar, raisins, and rum extract. She looked around for her boys. Somehow they got separated.

She revisited the Christmas aisle when she remembered Henry saying he wanted to get some cookie cutters. They weren't there. So she wandered the store with no luck until she hit the party supply section, specifically the kids part.

Henry met her at the end of the aisle. "It's not my fault," he said, his arms up in surrender..

She sighed. "What did he do?"

She looked at her son, then further down the aisle. There stood Killian. He didn't seem to be causing any trouble. She walked down and saw that he was staring intently at something in his hand.

He looked up, a wide happy grin on his face. "Ah, Swan! Just in time! Worry not, for I have just saved Christmas!"

She looked at him with a puzzled grin. "OK."

He showed her the item in his hand.

Her mouth dropped open. "For Christmas, Killian?"

"Of course, Love."

She stared at him. "It's a cookie cutter in the form of a pirate ship. How does that say Christmas?"

He looked bewildered at her statement. "Tis the Jolly Roger, Love. It is the epitome of joy and merriment.."

"Unless you're on an enemy ship," muttered Henry.

The pirate turned and winked. "Too true, Lad. Those days are behind us, however. Now the Jolly and its captain are on a better, more joyous path." He turned back to Emma and gave her that happy, slightly cocky grin.

She shook her head.. "Only you would think a pirate ship screamed Christmas."

He smiled wider. "Of course it does, or what I understand of this holiday."

"Which isn't much, apparently," said Emma."

Henry was laughing. "I don't think you can talk him out of it, Mom. He insists we make cookies with it."

"Well, why would we not?" asked the pirate, like he just could not fathom the suggestion.

Emma shook her head. "Fine. I knew Christmas would be as weird as the rest of our lives Why fight it?"

"That's the spirit," said Killian, grinning from ear to ear.

"Here," said Henry. "I want these too. Maybe it will make Christmas more normal." He handed her had a Santa cookie cutter, a reindeer, and a bell.

"It's a good try," she said, smiling at him, "but we live in Storybrooke. You're the author, I'm the savior, and he's the infamous Captain Hook."

She glanced over to where the seafaring legend was looking at other items in the pirate themed party section. He turned towards them. He had fixed an eye patch over one of his eyes. He gave them a huge, playful smirk.

She rolled her eyes and chuckled, "Come on, Captain Kidd, let's go check out."

"Captain who?" he asked, taking off the eye patch.

"A famous pirate of this land," Henry explained as he walked after Emma. "I don't know if he only had one good eye though."

"He was a poor man if he did," said Killian in sympathy. " I'd rather be burdened with a hook than have me eye put out. I have such lovely eyes."

At that, Emma had to turn back around and look at him. He winked and blew her a kiss. She chuckled, turned and resumed walking to the front of the store.

The store clerk was a young man, a few years older than Henry. He looked bored, ringing all the items up. Then he held the ship cutter in his hand. He looked back at the other items, mostly Christmas related. He got a grin on his face. "Nothing says Christmas like yo ho ho," he said, with a grin.

Henry stifled a laugh.

"Watch it, mate, it's unwise to insult a man's ship."

The kid laughed. "What, are you a tiny little pirate?"

Hook growled, moving to lunge over the counter. "Whoa!" cried Emma, intercepting Killian and pushing him back. She patted his chest, as he gritted his teeth, glaring at the cashier. "Let's keep everything merry and joyful, huh?"

The clerk had turned red. He nodded quietly, finished the transaction and practically threw their stuff in bags. They walked out, Hook glaring menacingly at the poor boy.

As they walked to the bug, Henry and Emma were laughing.

"That clerk was far too cheeky," said Killian, "His manners were abominable."

"Take it easy," Emma said. "He didn't mean anything. It's not his fault he doesn't see the Christmas appeal of a ship."

Killian took a deep, calming breath. "Perhaps I should feel sorry for the lad then. Having no one to teach him about the virtue of sailing," he winked at Henry.

"Yeah, I'm lucky," the boy said with a genuine fond smile.

They all climbed into the car and Emma drove home. Along the way they were listening to Christmas songs on the radio.

Suddenly Killian exclaimed, "There! That is the song!"

Emma kept driving, but glanced quickly at her passenger. "What?"

"The proof of the Christmas appeal of the Jolly Roger is in this song," he said, leaning forward and twisting the knob as he'd seen Emma and Henry frequently do.

They listened for a few moments. Henry burst out laughing. "He has a point, Mom."

Emma grabbed the wheel tightly, as if it could give her support. "Good grief," she muttered.

Killian sang. When he got to a certain word, the pirate smirked at Emma. He repeated along with the chorus, "'Oh by golly, have a holly _Jolly_ Christmas this year!" Again, he turned to Emma at the 'j' word. This time he winked.

She rolled her eyes.. "That's not what the song means, Killian."

"You interpret it your way, Swan. I shall interpret it in mine.."

End of Part One


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two, Have a Holly Jolly (Roger) Christmas

Once home, they set right to work baking.

Emma hummed happily. Henry stirred up sugar cookie dough for the cutters while Emma worked on the rum raisin. She giggled to herself as she handed Killian the rum extract.

He took the tiny bottle. "What the bloody devil is that?"

She chuckled. "It's the rum," she said innocently, but with a teasing smile.

He gasped, literally holding his hand over his heart. "What the devil has some evil wizard in this cruel land done to you?" he asked the bottle.

Emma laughed. "Relax, no one's hurt your precious alcohol. It's rum extract."

He wrinkled his nose. "Extract? What, some evil doer has wrenched the essence out?"

She shrugged. "Kind of."

"Oh, Swan, that is simply wrong," he said, sagging against the kitchen counter.

"Killian, you're too funny," Henry said as he worked the hand mixer through his dough.

"And you and your mother are wicked to mock me in my pain."

She laughed. "Let's just make the cookies. Ok?"

"Rum raisin cookies without rum?"

"This is rum," she answered, opening the extract.

He shook his head. "It is an impossibly small bottle. There can be very little essence inside."

She laughed and let him take a whiff. "I can tell without even tasting it that this sad little liquid has no right referring to itself as rum."

"Maybe they're afraid that using real rum would hurt real, non-pirate people," Henry suggested.

Killain smiled and waved his finger at him. "Of course, Lad, that is it. Smart boy you have there, Swan."

She chuckled and finished the rum raisin batter as Henry made cut-outs with the sugar dough. Killian sat beside him at the kitchen table, a real bottle of rum in hand. He watched Henry make the shapes then tried his hand at making a few Jolly Rogers.

He truly enjoyed the activity with Henry and Emma, especially the icing of the pirate ship. He even managed to make little pirate flags.

"Killian, it's Christmas. At least put a Santa hat on the skull."

He looked over and smirked at her. "Many have tried to take the terror out of that flag, Love. Not even your red and white clad magical gift giver's headwear would accomplish that."

Henry looked at her and they both laughed. She sat beside them, watching their art unfold.

It was a fun, pleasant afternoon. Soon they had several trays of baked santas, reindeer, bells, Jolly Rogers and "land lover" rum raisin cookies, as Killian called them.

Several hours later, Emma collapsed onto the sofa. "That wore me out." She looked at her watch. "It's about time to get ready for dinner with my parents. Dang, we skipped lunch, didn't we? I doubt Mom's serving grilled cheese."

"Perhaps we can stop on the way and get a small one," Killian said, lounging beside her.

She smirked and nodded. After a short rest, they changed their clothes, which was good because Killian was covered in flour and icing.

Henry wrapped up several trays of the cookies to take with them. Emma grabbed the presents and off they went.

They did stop to get Emma a grilled cheese, but it didn't ruin her dinner. They had a nice evening with Snow and David, Regina, Robin, Roland, Belle and a few other residents. Snow did question the ship cookies. "Don't ask," warned Emma.

Sometime after eleven, they decided to call it a night.

After they got home, Henry ran to get some cookies. "You just ate a four course dinner!" yelled his mom as Killian laughed.

"Growing boy, Emma," he said.

"Mom! We're out of milk! I can't eat cookies without milk!"

"Or leave them for Santa milk-less, I guess," she said.

He gave her a 'very funny' look.

"Fear not, Lad. We shall go and fetch the white drink." So off he and the boy went on a quick run to the store.

It took nearly an hour.

"Where have you been?" she asked when they finally returned.

KIllian glanced at Henry, who chuckled. "Go on, you try to explain," said the boy.

The captain frowned.. "Emma, Love…" he stopped, shaking his head. "I cannot. I do not even believe our tale."

"Where the heck were you? Why didn't you call? I was getting worried! It's Christmas Eve, you know!"

"Ah, exactly, Swan. That is very important to the explanation."

"It is?"

Her boys looked at each other again. "Go on, Killian. Tell her."

"Why can't you?" retorted the pirate.

"One of you...talk."

Killian sighed, closed his eyes and blurted out, "We were with Santa Claus."

Emma was speechless and apparently doubtful, considering the look she gave them.

"It's true, Mom!" cried Henry. "And there's more! He wants us to go with him!"

"What?" she asked, incredulously.

"It seems the old boy is having a bit of a reindeer problem," Killian said. "The poor things were fed a rather large diet this evening of cookies, mince pies and eggnog. Apparently carrots were in short supply."

"They're too sick to fly, Mom!"

Emma shook her head. "What are you two talking about? Santa...reindeer. Guys, it's a story, a legend."

Killian scratched behind his ear and said with a smug smirk, "Like Snow White and Peter Pan, Love?"

She frowned.

"Mom, listen! We don't have much time! He needs our help!"

"Who?"

"Santa Claus," the men said in unison.

"Honestly, Swan, pay attention."

She scowled at the Captain.

"The reindeer got sick not far from Storybrooke," Henry said, "Santa could sense magic nearby. He knew if there was magic, he could still save Christmas."

"Sounds like a bad holiday movie," joked Emma.

"Tsk, tsk, Swan. I'd watch it. Santa is listening and he's closer than you think," said Killian.

"Yeah, Mom. He needs us to take him."

"Take him where?"

Killian shook his head. "You are trying very well to pretend you're thick, Emma. Where does Santa go on Christmas Eve, hmm?"

She chuckled, shaking her head. "Oh, so he wants us to help him deliver gifts to all the good boys and girls of the world."

"Ho, ho, ho!" boomed a voice, outside her house. The front door blew open, a cold wind rushed inside, tossing snow along with it.

Emma's mouth popped open as the snow began to whirl around in a large spiral until it revealed…

"Santa," she whispered.

The red clad round man smiled like a blazing, cheery fireplace. "Emma Swan. How do you do? Please forgive my intrusion into your lovely home, but I sensed you weren't quite believing and the clock is ticking."

She just stared, first at the Claus, then Henry, then Killian.

"Kind of takes your breath away, doesn't it Swan?" asked the cheeky pirate.

She opened her mouth, but no words came out.

"Did you explain the problem?" Santa asked.

"We tried," said Killian. "She has a bit of a belief problem. She's slow to get started." She smirked at her.

She shook her head to clear it. "Santa Claus is in my living room."

He smiled at her. "Not for long I hope," he said. "I have a schedule and I am so very behind. These boys have been so helpful and thanks to them, I am ready to resume my journey. I need their help, but they refuse to come unless you come too."

Henry smiled. "Can't go on an adventure without you, Mom."

"It would be heartless to leave you here alone on Christmas Eve with no explanation," agreed Killian.

"So, Emma Swan, will you come with is?" asked Santa. "Will you help to deliver my toys?"

She nodded, almost instinctively. She couldn't quite believe this was happening.

"Wonderful!" cried Santa. "Hold on, I'll transport us all by Christmas Snow!"

"Um, to your sleigh?"

Killian put his arm around her. "Oh, Swan. We are not going by sleigh."

Another cold wind burst through. It swept them all up and blew in a furry. When it cleared Emma recognized where she was. Without question, they all stood upon the Jolly Roger.

"The Sleigh is kind of useless without the reindeer. It isn't made of enchanted wood like this fine vessel" said Santa, getting comfortable on a large Christmasy throne-like seat that was definitely not present on the Jolly the last time Emma had been aboard.

From the wheel, Killian grinned like a Comic Con fan meeting his idol. "Did you hear that, Jolly?" he asked as he stroked the pegs of the wheel. "He said you're a fine vessel. He is quite right of course."

Henry sat beside Santa, next to the largest bag Emma had ever seen. It was red velvet and trimmed in white fur.

"Ahoy, mates! Our first destination awaits!" cried Killian. He spun the wheel and the ship rose into the air.

Emma was expecting to be thrown about, but she wasn't. She realized the snow was still floating among them, apparently flying them and keeping them all stationary like gravity.

"Tally ho!" cried Santa with glee.

Emma joined Killian at the wheel, slipping her hand inside the crook of his arm. He looked at her with a joyous smile. She glanced back at Henry, who was digging through the bag of toys and chatting with Santa about how happy the kids would be.

Emma sighed happily. This was going to be one amazing, unsurpassable Christmas Eve.

Around six in the morning, the magic snow appeared again in Emma's home. It deposited the three of them on the sofa set. They laughed and giggled.

"That was amazing!" cried Henry.

Emma giggled like she couldn't stop. She felt warm inside. "It was pretty cool."

They all just sat there, tired but happy.

"I underestimated this Christmas tradition," said Killian. "I enjoyed it far more than I had expected."

"Well, to be fair, most people don't get to be Santa's helpers for real," Emma said. She yawned and put her head on Killian's shoulder. "I'm glad we don't have to go anywhere."

"Hmm, a nice day of sleeping beside you, my Love sounds like heaven."

She chuckled and kissed him.

Henry yawned. "I'm going to go sleep too," he said, getting up. "After I have some cookies. Gift delivery builds up an appetite."

Emma laughed. She snuggled into her pirate's side. "Can we just stay here? The bedroom is so far away."

"You'll get no argument from me, Love."

They began to doze off, entwined on the sofa when Henry called out, "Hey! Where are all the ship cookies? I know we had a bunch left."

"Maybe Santa ate them," called Emma, "or he poofed them out in the snowy wind, like he did us."

"Why just the ships though?" asked Henry, coming out of the kitchen with a plate of reindeer and bells.

"Well," said Killian with a smirk. ""He did say he loved my Jolly Roger, lad."

Emma giggled. "Like I said, a weird Christmas was pretty much a guarantee around here. Weird but wonderful."

"Indeed," murmured Killian, taking her hand and kissing it. "Merry Christmas, my love."

"Merry Christmas, Killian."

The End

Part Two

Once home, they set right to work baking.

Emma hummed happily. Henry stirred up sugar cookie dough for the cutters while Emma worked on the rum raisin. She giggled to herself as she handed Killian the rum extract.

He took the tiny bottle. "What the bloody devil is that?"

She chuckled. "It's the rum," she said innocently, but with a teasing smile.

He gasped, literally holding his hand over his heart. "What the devil has some evil wizard in this cruel land done to you?" he asked the bottle.

Emma laughed. "Relax, no one's hurt your precious alcohol. It's rum extract."

He wrinkled his nose. "Extract? What, some evil doer has wrenched the essence out?"

She shrugged. "Kind of."

"Oh, Swan, that is simply wrong," he said, sagging against the kitchen counter.

"Killian, you're too funny," Henry said as he worked the hand mixer through his dough.

"And you and your mother are wicked to mock me in my pain."

She laughed. "Let's just make the cookies. Ok?"

"Rum raisin cookies without rum?"

"This is rum," she answered, opening the extract.

He shook his head. "It is an impossibly small bottle. There can be very little essence inside."

She laughed and let him take a whiff. "I can tell without even tasting it that this sad little liquid has no right referring to itself as rum."

"Maybe they're afraid that using real rum would hurt real, non-pirate people," Henry suggested.

Killain smiled and waved his finger at him. "Of course, Lad, that is it. Smart boy you have there, Swan."

She chuckled and finished the rum raisin batter as Henry made cut-outs with the sugar dough. Killian sat beside him at the kitchen table, a real bottle of rum in hand. He watched Henry make the shapes then tried his hand at making a few Jolly Rogers.

He truly enjoyed the activity with Henry and Emma, especially the icing of the pirate ship. He even managed to make little pirate flags.

"Killian, it's Christmas. At least put a Santa hat on the skull."

He looked over and smirked at her. "Many have tried to take the terror out of that flag, Love. Not even your red and white clad magical gift giver's headwear would accomplish that."

Henry looked at her and they both laughed. She sat beside them, watching their art unfold.

It was a fun, pleasant afternoon. Soon they had several trays of baked santas, reindeer, bells, Jolly Rogers and "land lover" rum raisin cookies, as Killian called them.

Several hours later, Emma collapsed onto the sofa. "That wore me out." She looked at her watch. "It's about time to get ready for dinner with my parents. Dang, we skipped lunch, didn't we? I doubt Mom's serving grilled cheese."

"Perhaps we can stop on the way and get a small one," Killian said, lounging beside her.

She smirked and nodded. After a short rest, they changed their clothes, which was good because Killian was covered in flour and icing.

Henry wrapped up several trays of the cookies to take with them. Emma grabbed the presents and off they went.

They did stop to get Emma a grilled cheese, but it didn't ruin her dinner. They had a nice evening with Snow and David, Regina, Robin, Roland, Belle and a few other residents. Snow did question the ship cookies. "Don't ask," warned Emma.

Sometime after eleven, they decided to call it a night.

After they got home, Henry ran to get some cookies. "You just ate a four course dinner!" yelled his mom as Killian laughed.

"Growing boy, Emma," he said.

"Mom! We're out of milk! I can't eat cookies without milk!"

"Or leave them for Santa milk-less, I guess," she said.

He gave her a 'very funny' look.

"Fear not, Lad. We shall go and fetch the white drink." So off he and the boy went on a quick run to the store.

It took nearly an hour.

"Where have you been?" she asked when they finally returned.

KIllian glanced at Henry, who chuckled. "Go on, you try to explain," said the boy.

The captain frowned.. "Emma, Love…" he stopped, shaking his head. "I cannot. I do not even believe our tale."

"Where the heck were you? Why didn't you call? I was getting worried! It's Christmas Eve, you know!"

"Ah, exactly, Swan. That is very important to the explanation."

"It is?"

Her boys looked at each other again. "Go on, Killian. Tell her."

"Why can't you?" retorted the pirate.

"One of you...talk."

Killian sighed, closed his eyes and blurted out, "We were with Santa Claus."

Emma was speechless and apparently doubtful, considering the look she gave them.

"It's true, Mom!" cried Henry. "And there's more! He wants us to go with him!"

"What?" she asked, incredulously.

"It seems the old boy is having a bit of a reindeer problem," Killian said. "The poor things were fed a rather large diet this evening of cookies, mince pies and eggnog. Apparently carrots were in short supply."

"They're too sick to fly, Mom!"

Emma shook her head. "What are you two talking about? Santa...reindeer. Guys, it's a story, a legend."

Killian scratched behind his ear and said with a smug smirk, "Like Snow White and Peter Pan, Love?"

She frowned.

"Mom, listen! We don't have much time! He needs our help!"

"Who?"

"Santa Claus," the men said in unison.

"Honestly, Swan, pay attention."

She scowled at the Captain.

"The reindeer got sick not far from Storybrooke," Henry said, "Santa could sense magic nearby. He knew if there was magic, he could still save Christmas."

"Sounds like a bad holiday movie," joked Emma.

"Tsk, tsk, Swan. I'd watch it. Santa is listening and he's closer than you think," said Killian.

"Yeah, Mom. He needs us to take him."

"Take him where?"

Killian shook his head. "You are trying very well to pretend you're thick, Emma. Where does Santa go on Christmas Eve, hmm?"

She chuckled, shaking her head. "Oh, so he wants us to help him deliver gifts to all the good boys and girls of the world."

"Ho, ho, ho!" boomed a voice, outside her house. The front door blew open, a cold wind rushed inside, tossing snow along with it.

Emma's mouth popped open as the snow began to whirl around in a large spiral until it revealed…

"Santa," she whispered.

The red clad round man smiled like a blazing, cheery fireplace. "Emma Swan. How do you do? Please forgive my intrusion into your lovely home, but I sensed you weren't quite believing and the clock is ticking."

She just stared, first at the Claus, then Henry, then Killian.

"Kind of takes your breath away, doesn't it Swan?" asked the cheeky pirate.

She opened her mouth, but no words came out.

"Did you explain the problem?" Santa asked.

"We tried," said Killian. "She has a bit of a belief problem. She's slow to get started." She smirked at her.

She shook her head to clear it. "Santa Claus is in my living room."

He smiled at her. "Not for long I hope," he said. "I have a schedule and I am so very behind. These boys have been so helpful and thanks to them, I am ready to resume my journey. I need their help, but they refuse to come unless you come too."

Henry smiled. "Can't go on an adventure without you, Mom."

"It would be heartless to leave you here alone on Christmas Eve with no explanation," agreed Killian.

"So, Emma Swan, will you come with is?" asked Santa. "Will you help to deliver my toys?"

She nodded, almost instinctively. She couldn't quite believe this was happening.

"Wonderful!" cried Santa. "Hold on, I'll transport us all by Christmas Snow!"

"Um, to your sleigh?"

Killian put his arm around her. "Oh, Swan. We are not going by sleigh."

Another cold wind burst through. It swept them all up and blew in a furry. When it cleared Emma recognized where she was. Without question, they all stood upon the Jolly Roger.

"The Sleigh is kind of useless without the reindeer. It isn't made of enchanted wood like this fine vessel" said Santa, getting comfortable on a large Christmasy throne-like seat that was definitely not present on the Jolly the last time Emma had been aboard.

From the wheel, Killian grinned like a Comic Con fan meeting his idol. "Did you hear that, Jolly?" he asked as he stroked the pegs of the wheel. "He said you're a fine vessel. He is quite right of course."

Henry sat beside Santa, next to the largest bag Emma had ever seen. It was red velvet and trimmed in white fur.

"Ahoy, mates! Our first destination awaits!" cried Killian. He spun the wheel and the ship rose into the air.

Emma was expecting to be thrown about, but she wasn't. She realized the snow was still floating among them, apparently flying them and keeping them all stationary like gravity.

"Tally ho!" cried Santa with glee.

Emma joined Killian at the wheel, slipping her hand inside the crook of his arm. He looked at her with a joyous smile. She glanced back at Henry, who was digging through the bag of toys and chatting with Santa about how happy the kids would be.

Emma sighed happily. This was going to be one amazing, unsurpassable Christmas Eve.

Around six in the morning, the magic snow appeared again in Emma's home. It deposited the three of them on the sofa set. They laughed and giggled.

"That was amazing!" cried Henry.

Emma giggled like she couldn't stop. She felt warm inside. "It was pretty cool."

They all just sat there, tired but happy.

"I underestimated this Christmas tradition," said Killian. "I enjoyed it far more than I had expected."

"Well, to be fair, most people don't get to be Santa's helpers for real," Emma said. She yawned and put her head on Killian's shoulder. "I'm glad we don't have to go anywhere."

"Hmm, a nice day of sleeping beside you, my Love sounds like heaven."

She chuckled and kissed him.

Henry yawned. "I'm going to go sleep too," he said, getting up. "After I have some cookies. Gift delivery builds up an appetite."

Emma laughed. She snuggled into her pirate's side. "Can we just stay here? The bedroom is so far away."

"You'll get no argument from me, Love."

They began to doze off, entwined on the sofa when Henry called out, "Hey! Where are all the ship cookies? I know we had a bunch left."

"Maybe Santa ate them," called Emma, "or he poofed them out in the snowy wind, like he did us."

"Why just the ships though?" asked Henry, coming out of the kitchen with a plate of reindeer and bells.

"Well," said Killian with a smirk. ""He did say he loved my Jolly Roger, lad."

Emma giggled. "Like I said, a weird Christmas was pretty much a guarantee around here. Weird but wonderful."

"Indeed," murmured Killian, taking her hand and kissing it. "Merry Christmas, my love."

"Merry Christmas, Killian."

The End


End file.
